Some printers occasionally ingest air either through printhead nozzles or through an ink supply inlet. Especially during shipment, when vibrations occur, or where printers are placed on the side, air ingestion may be hard to prevent. Also, once air is ingested it may be difficult to get the air out of the system. Certain measures can be taken to counter ingestion of air, such as filling printheads with shipment fluids for transport.